rydlopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Biznis otrok (oční lékař)
Biznis otrok (oční lékař), také Biznisák, biznisak tu, nebo ocidlak, křestním jménem Jiří. Čech, robi naokolo obchoda co je potrebne, neumí se bít, je to debil, je zo setkeho osraty. Kokoty nikdy neprezeral, no kapavku spozna. Biznisáci spolu jebu. * biznisaky mam dva no jeden ostal biznisi riadit a tento druhy je tu s nami.vie dobre po anglicky aj setko zariadi.inac spolu jebu ty dvaja biznisaci me robia len biznis otroky teraz. (Žalm #4841) * sakhej biznisaci su z prahy boli moji otroci aj na ritny buchar chodeli ku me do kvartyra v prahe aj ten jeden co je lekar zariadel prvy vylet do ameriki isli zme aj z druhym biznisakom co je advokat no jeho svina ho z kvartyra vyhodela aj ju riadne zbil tym padom akosi nemohol advokata robit no su to riadny biznismeni aj obchod riadia. * zme boli vcera v rimskom krutom klube no akosi neprijemny omyl sa stal aj ten moj biznisak je debil.to je ten druhy nie ten advokat co bol v dubaji tento je lekar.ked zme vosli aj ideme cez chodbu kde visia otroci na krizoch isla oproti nam ta kurva na opetkoch aj naraz tibora slahla bicom cosi po taliansky revala.revem ty kurevska kurva aj na mna bic napriahla dal som jej ihned pastou riadne kladivo do ksichta odletela aj padla na zem aj ju tiborkopol do brucha revala.no zpoza roha bezali jej tri bojovy otroci na nas aj to vidim revem noze von kurva.tibor ihned varioraka vytasel aj ja mal som morana aj revem roslahame ich.no biznisak reve od stracha proboha ja jsem obchodni otrok neumim sa bit.revem ak sa nebudes bit budes bity.ten debil reve jezismarja ja sem ocni lekar neumim bit.revem ty debil tak im oci vypichni.no ty traja ked videli ako zme noze taseli sa zlakli aj cuvali revem na tibora pichaj bodaj slahaj kurva.aj zme sa na nich ruteli naraz zrevali od stracha aj usli nazad. (Žalm #5195) * je tu aj biznisak vravel tiborovi ked ho zbadal vraj vyzera ako dacan.vravim mu vies hovno ty debil mas sedy oblek sak ty vyzeras ako potkan. * sak hej otto moj taky vezir je biznisak.tibor jebe svine a nevie po anglicky.biznisak fajci chalany a vie po anglicky tym padom na toto ma lepsiu kvafilikaciu. biznis * sak im kazde hovno predas tym blbym americanom uz budeme mat styri sopy predajne starozitnych sraciek.od marca.aj otrokov je tam vela.kupis kredenc v cesku polsku ci na osratom slovensku za desat tisic korun a tam predas za desat tisic tiez no dolarov.sak uz maju moji dva otroci siet cez styridsat otrokov co veci zhanaju a kupuju aj papiere vybavia na lod nalozia do kontejnera a v new yorke kazde tieto stare hovno predas. Role * sak hej sakhej vravim im biznisak van a biznisak tu.biznisak van peter je sef robi setko s prachami aj take a biznisak tu je jirka co robi naokolo obchoda co je potrebne to je ten lekar.inac jebu pospolu ci priberu na trojaka ci styraka otroky z kluba.raz aj v siestich jebali. Nehoda * biznisak ten lekar ma riadne roztrhlu rit vcera v klube riadne dierou nasadol ozraty na flasu sampana aj mal namazane riadne ako dieru tym mazadlackym lubrikantiskom no sadol privela aj mu dieru roztrhlo.reval aj sa na bok zvalel flasu vyprdol z riti von take mokre prdisko zatrubel ako padol na bok no mokre bolo ako mu krvave bubliny isli od riti.reval. * rit mu rozparalo sampanske moetisko.bolo otvorene pol flase ostalo no trocha do nej nasral aj flasa bola akosi krvava.vravim boj zo sampanskym prehral debil. * odviezli ho do hospitalaka aj mu dieru zalatali vraj tri stehy vravim to je hovno ked mariene kyselovej do riti vopchal jej chalan velke tri uhorky naraz jej rit roztrhlo aj mala osem stehov.aj ked som v kabinkach robel dochodcov jednemu moj kokot rozparal jeho oschlu staru dieru aj mal sest stychov. Citáty * "proboha ja jsem obchodni otrok neumim sa bit." * "jezismarja ja sem ocni lekar neumim bit." * "jezismarja to je strasne se tu porad perete ja mam rad slusne chovanie." * "proboha tady budou mrtvi" * "ja zem lekar proboha nemuzu bodat do lidi" * "proboha mam nervy v prdeli." * "jezismarja vy jste mrdal do zadku mrtveho" * "jezismarja vy malem zemrete na otravu pusti vas a hned zase pijete." * "jezisi kriste ja jsem na infarkt proboha nereste to tu." * "jezismarja ja vyskocim z okna to je ostuda jen sem jit." * "proboha nebijte tu zenu to je nelidske." * "jezismarja to je na zvraceni ten strasny smrad tady." * "jezisi vzdyt je to indicky lekar zadny prdelni otrok." * "boli me otvor mrdal me nasucho nemeli sme namazano na mrdani." * "jezisikriste to je kriminalni cin toto." * "proboha co me tam zase potka za hruzy." * "jezisikriste nebijte tu slecnu to je nelidske ja vedel ze zase budu nejake hruzy." * "jezisimarja toto preci nemuze byt lekar tenhle primitiv." * "jezisimarja ja myslel ze tibor je na konci retezu a vidim ze jsou tam i horsi proboha." * "proboha vy byste do toho kneze snad ten hrozny nuz bodl." * "proboha nemuzeme hovno vest do ameriky to je toksicky material." * "proboha toto uz ne uz mate palici na maso s umyslem s tim bit cloveka." * "pali me prdelka." * "proboha ja se tehle smrtici pijatiky nechci zucastnit." * "proboha jste pod vlivem nepijte to." * "proboha sme v letadle tady nejdou otevrit okna." * "tady ted sla pani s postizenym dietatom a oba plakali nevite co se stalo.?" * "jezisi takle rosapane elastaky jak vod divokeho psa vam nevyreklamuju." Category:Osoby Category:Otroci